


教授與竊盜三人組

by rastar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 標題：教授與竊盜三人組(4P、雙性生子、PWP，雷注意)分級：R18配對：Remus Lupin & Sirius Black & James Potter /Severus Snape(教授總受)警告：4P、雙性、OOC必然





	教授與竊盜三人組

手銬冰冷的觸感刺激了昏迷中的Snape，他睜開雙眼卻發現眼前一片漆黑，原來是有人蒙住了他的眼睛，搞清楚狀況後Snape平靜下來，靠剩下的感官知覺來探查周圍的情況，動了動雙手。

頭頂上的鎖鏈發出的響動，Snape嘗試轉踢動腳，腳上是布料緊縛的感覺，他現在呈現雙腳大開半跪在床上的愚蠢姿勢，他的袍子似乎也被脫掉了，全身只剩下貼身的內褲，雖然說不冷但也怪難受的。

Snape嘗試了幾個無杖魔咒，但他發現全都不管用，心裡狠狠咒駡，他一定是在昏迷地時候被灌下暫時喪失魔力的藥水了。遠處傳來人交談的聲音，Snape豎起耳朵專心聽，心裡對是誰這樣整他有譜，聽到開門聲後他搶白。

「你們幾個，這樣整我很好玩嗎？快把我放開。」但他的怒喊只招來James和Sirius的一陣竊笑，只有Remus坐上床去安撫Snape，可是Snape寧可不要他這樣的安撫，略帶冰冷的手摸上他的胸膛，在雙乳之間徘回著，不時擰一下那小巧的花蕊那它們越發挺立。

「Remus你不要這樣…」雖然看不見但Snape還是敏感的知道是誰在玩弄他。

「那這樣呢？」明明不是在對James說話，但他卻回答道，同時他的手伸到Snape的大腿內側捏了一把白嫩嫩的肉。

「我求你們不要玩了。」Snape顫抖的說，太靠近了，太靠近他的禁地，深切的恐懼讓他不由自主發抖。

「呦，鼻涕蟲是怎麼回事啊，平時可沒這麼快投降呢！」Sirius從後面色情的撫摸Snape的細腰。

Snape回應的是更劇烈的掙扎，頭上鎖鏈被他弄得發出巨響，三人組中不知是誰施放個無聲咒，鎖鏈被換成比較不會弄傷Snape的皮帶，但他依然維持著那個姿勢。

Remus轉而用舌頭在Snape胸前舔舐，不時用牙齒輕咬Snape蒼白皮膚，留下一個個咬痕。Sirius的手則順著腰線摸進了Snape的內褲裡，雙手各抓著他的一片臀瓣在褻玩，手指偶爾還插進他的後穴中。James放過被捏得紅腫得大腿，手悄悄往上，先是玩弄似的隔著內褲摸了把Snape的陰莖，逗得Snape倒抽了口氣，那手抓住內褲的邊緣就要脫。

「不要……」Snape吶喊，情急之下他竟然被逼出了淚水，此時Remus正好吻住Snape的唇，將他的聲音一併吞入。

任何反抗在強大武力面前都是無效的，Snape切身體會到了，鴕鳥心態地不去臆測接下來會發生什麼事，任何事都不會比他們發現他的秘密來得更糟了，最慘不過如此，但他錯了。

James脫下他內褲後隨即摸上Snape的陰莖，被他人觸摸的感覺讓Snape緊張得全身緊繃，James玩弄了一會似乎是覺得沒味，繼續往下摸去，口中不斷怒駡著James是人渣、巫師中的敗類，James根本不痛不癢。

James摸到了不一樣得觸感，明明應該是滑嫩皮膚得地方居然可以伸進手指，那觸感…簡直就像…就像…James不知道該如何描述，他必須好好確認事情和他所想得是不是一樣。

James揮了揮手，Snape頭上的鎖鏈就被解除了，但Snape的雙手仍被皮帶綁在一起，Sirius則退開在一旁看James想玩什麼把戲，Remus則是抓著Snape胡亂揮舞的手，在他臉上親了幾下安撫著。

燈光下，Snape的私處一覽無遺，他的秘密，他出生以來隱瞞許久得秘密就這樣被暴露在陽光下，Snape崩潰了，淚水沾濕了眼罩，他放聲嘶吼。

「放開我，放開，你們為甚麼要這樣玩弄我？這樣很有趣嗎？好玩嗎？我恨你們，我恨你們！」

「哇嗚！」James和Sirius發出意謂不明的驚歎聲，Remus也看到了，他那雙溫柔褐色的眼中閃過一抹不一樣的光芒，三人組間的默契讓他們在瞬間達成了共識。

Sirius和Remus解開Snape雙手的束縛，與此同時又一人抓一邊把Snape給壓制住，James則手擴充著Snape的花穴，雖然是如此羞辱的事但身體卻誠實了表現了欲望，從花穴中流出來的水很快潤澤了James的手，甚至多到連後面的小穴都一併潤滑了。

準備好後，Remus躺下讓Snape坐到自己的身上，Remus的陰莖插到Snape的後穴中，細緻的壁肉緊緊絞住那外來物，讓Remus 發出快慰的歎息。Snape持續抽氣著，他已經喊到喉嚨沙啞，James覆身到Snape身上，拉開他因為吃痛而縮起的腿，插入了他前面的小穴，Snape又發出哀鳴，太痛了，兩個非人兇器同時插入他的下體，他的眼淚掉得更凶了。

這時Sirius強行掰開他的嘴，一個腥臭的事物就這樣塞進他的嘴裡，那噁心的為到令人作嘔，而James和Remus覺得Snape適應的差不多了，他們開始一前一後的抽動，兩人一起摩擦的感覺讓覺得那邊火辣辣的痛。

他們為甚麼要這麼做？明明就快要畢業了，明明他就不那麼討厭他們了！為何要再讓他恨上呢？被三人攻勢弄得迷迷糊糊的Snape，閉上充滿淚水的眼。

那時傻傻的他自以為可以抓到三人組的小辮子，自作聰明地跑去尖叫棚屋，天真以為自己可以發現他們在做什麼壞事，滿月之夜啊！他怎麼就沒有猜到呢？Sirius那條笨狗怎麼可能告訴他這麼好康的事情，他當初怎麼就信了他的話？

尖叫棚屋，一個禁地，所有霍格華茲學生都知道不能進入的地方，但他卻進去了，將抓到他們犯錯的興奮感充滿他整個腦袋，讓他無法思考整件事情的合理性。

誰料得到，那個溫和好親近的Remus 居然會是個狼人，那個會靜靜陪他讀書，有著溫柔微笑的好人到哪裡去了？尖牙利爪，當那雙金黃色的銅鈴大眼盯住Snape時他被震懾了。

「笨蛋！快閃啊！」突如其來的吼聲讓Snape回過神，Snape低下身子閃過迎面而來的巨爪。

「快跟我來！」空氣中憑空出現了一個頭，Snape顧不得驚嚇被James拖著走， 兩人一起沖過大門，狼人Remus 在後面追趕著，James嫌Snape跑得太慢，乾脆把他像小孩子一樣整個抱起來。

「啊！」Snape抱住James的脖子放聲尖叫，要知道他和James的體型差不多啊，他到底是怎麼把他抬起來的？

James把Snape塞進密道之中隨後自己再穿鑽進去，James向後施展了一個阻擋咒，但遠不足以抵擋，頂多可以拖一點時間，James可以清晰聽到Remus的爪子打在防護罩上的聲音，James催促著Snape前進，兩人爬過渾拚柳後，James隨即召喚來自己的掃帚，抱著Snape坐了上去。

James看著驚嚇過度窩在他懷裡瑟瑟發抖的Snape，一副見我猶憐的模樣，James突然有種奇妙的想法，不知道現在親Snape他會怎麼樣？他照做了。

James吻上去的那一霎那只覺得這唇好冰冷，他不由自主的想舔拭它，James放任身體隨著想法而動，更甚著他還把舌頭伸進Snape的口中，去舔舐他的貝齒，去挑逗Snape的舌頭與他一起共舞，Snape神智不清的回應著，好像他們不是鬥了多年的死對頭，而是一對交往多年的情侶，在James的帶領下，Snape也探索了James的口腔。

「混蛋！」回過神的Snape用力的推開James，卻沒考慮到他現在還坐在James的掃帚上，他這一推差點讓自己跌落，這裡可是幾百英尺的高空啊！摔下去不死也重傷。

「這是你該對救命恩人說的話嗎？」James舔舔嘴角，回憶著剛才滋味不錯吻，手則是摟緊Snape的腰防止他掉下去，要是早點知道鼻涕蟲這麼好親的話，他絕對第一天認識他的時候就親下去。

「你……」Snape氣結，咬牙切齒，但一時間他說不出什麼反駁的話。

James笑笑沒有在說出更氣人的話，這時他們也接近城堡了，James逐漸放低高度準備降落，一到兩腳可及地的高度，Snape二話不說跳下掃帚，往地窖的方向沖去，卻被James拉住衣角。

「我這麼辛苦救你就沒給點酬勞？」James厚臉皮的說。

「James Potter，你不要太過份！」Snape氣極，誰知道這是不是三人組的計畫之一？專門來玩弄他的。

「我要的不多，再給我一個吻就行。」回應James的是Snape的一技拳頭，James輕輕鬆松的閃過，順勢抓住Snape的手，又得了一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。

「晚安啊！我的混血王子！」偷親成功的James跳上掃帚，往葛萊芬多塔飛去，打不到的Snape只好回史萊哲林的地窖去。

 

「Remus，你居然會為了那種人而打我！」Sirius摀著被打的地方生氣大喊。

「我喜歡他，我不管你們怎麼說，我就是喜歡他。」Remus氣憤的說。

「Remus，你…」James想當和事佬卻不知從何開口，寢室裡的氣氛一下子緊繃到最高點，Sirius受不了這種對峙，推開James沖了出去。

「Sirius，Sirius……」James喚了幾聲，但還是沒辦法把他叫回。

「James你呢？」Remus轉而質問James，如果他也反對的話他就要失去這群朋友了。

「我……」第一次James辭窮了，平常那個伶牙俐齒的自己跑哪去了？他該怎麼跟他最好的朋友講，其實他也有點喜歡Snape呢？當他聽到Sirius騙Snape去尖叫棚屋時，他整個心都揪起來了，那時他才知道，他一點都不希望他死，那只鼻涕蟲最好一點事都沒有，現在回想起來平時的惡作劇根本就是小男孩在欺負心儀的人嗎！因為無從表達，才會藉由欺負的手段來接近他。

他無法想像生活中沒有Snape會是什麼樣子，光是想到Snape會死，他就著急的想發狂，幸好他趕上最危急的一刻，當他看到Snape僵在Remus揮手可及的地方時，他的血液就像凝固了一樣，那一瞬間他好想就這樣殺了引誘Snape去犯險的Sirius。幸好他有趕上，不然就後悔莫及了，想到他和Snape的那兩個吻他就有一種全身飄飄然的感覺。

 

沖出宿舍的Sirius感到十分的煩躁，那只鼻涕蟲到底有什麼好的，為什麼Remus會喜歡那種人啊！氣憤之下Sirius逛到湖邊，非常不巧的另外一個當事人Snape正在湖邊的草地上讀書，頓時一個計謀在Sirius的腦中產生。

四周都沒人，非常好的犯案現場，Sirius屏氣凝神悄悄的從背後接近Snape，用力一推。

「嘩啦！」的一聲，Snape落水了，看著Snape在水中奮力掙扎的樣子，Sirius無良的在岸邊捧腹大笑，好像從Remus那邊受到的氣全都發洩出來一樣。

但隨著時間推移Sirius開始覺得不對勁了，Snape那鼻涕蟲怎麼沒有自己爬上來啊？這時他才意識到Snape是真的不會游泳，喔，天啊！水面上只剩下幾個泡泡耶，問題大了，Snape真的出事的話他會被Remus作成狗皮大衣的啦。

為了不被做成狗皮大衣，Sirius跳進湖裡，施了個法把抓著Snape的腳的大章魚給轟爛，再拉著Snape回到岸上，唉啊啊！鼻涕蟲沒有呼吸了啊，我不要變成狗皮大衣啊！這附近有沒有別人啊！Sirius四處張望著，卻發現Snape挑個地方還真靜謐，一個人都沒有，那只能自己救他了，Sirius在心中緊張的吶喊。

對了，麻瓜們不是有什麼急救辦法嗎？那個叫什麼去了？哈…哈姆利克急救法嗎？不對那個好像是吃東西梗到，那是CRP嗎？好像也不是...啊，是CPR吧！該怎麼做去了，Sirius呆愣，不過他甩甩頭很快回神，現在先救人要緊，他深呼氣一口氣，靜下心來回想急救的步驟。

壓額抬下巴，捏緊鼻子，往他口裡吹兩口氣，觀察胸部起伏，有起伏，很好，接下來是胸部按摩，雙乳連線下約兩指位置，嗯，大概是這吧！手交迭按壓30下，快醒來，快醒來啊！Sirius在心裡吶喊。

「咳！」或許是Sirius的吶喊真的起了做用，Snape吐出一口水緩緩蘇醒。

「書……」Snape指著湖，努力的睜開眼，想要爬起。

「什麼？」Sirius靠近Snape想聽清楚他要說什麼。

「我借的書掉到湖裡了。」Snape氣若遊絲的說。

「該死的，你不要亂動。」Sirius安撫著急欲起身的Snape，自己又跳進了湖裡尋找那本書，就在Sirius的手快要接觸到書的同時，書動了，書彷佛被一股看不見的力量牽引往湖面上飛去。

「速速前，書。」Sirius泡在湖裡看著書從水中飛到Snape手上，他怎麼沒想到還有這招。

「笨狗。」Snape鄙視的看了一眼愣住的Sirius，臉色蒼白的離開湖邊。

Sirius失魂落魄的回到宿舍，James見到他後嚇了一跳，開玩笑的說。

「是哪個美麗可人的小女巫把我們Sirius大情聖的心給拐走了啊？」換成Sirius被James的話給嚇著，他看起來像是一付心被人騙走的樣子嗎？James笑笑心情很好的勾住Sirius的肩。

「是哥們就別瞞我了，她到底是誰啊？」注意到James用的是She而不是He，Sirius放下心來。

「根本沒這個人。」Sirius矢口否認，他絕對不承認他其實對Snape有那麼一點點意思。

「你就嘴硬吧！嘿！你頭上為什麼會有水草？你跑去湖裡游泳了嗎？」James用兩隻手指誇張的捏起Sirius頭上的水草。

「對，我去游泳了，現在的水溫剛剛好你要不要一起下去遊啊？」Sirius邪笑，一把從James手中搶回水草。

「不了，我和月影還有正事要談。」James笑嘻嘻的閃過Sirius欲行兇的拳頭。

「有什麼事你和月影要背著我單獨談的啊？」而且還要離開宿舍，事情不單純。

「沒什麼啦，小事一件。」James揮揮手，急忙閃出交誼廳。

Sirius沒有急躁的追上去，反到是慢斯條理的回到寢室，把被湖水弄得髒的衣服換掉，翻看James的東西，隱形斗篷果然不在，鎖好門確定別人不會突然闖進來，Sirius小心翼翼的拿出私藏已久的備份竊盜地圖，發了誓，仔細一看，鹿角和月影居然在尖叫棚屋裡，什麼事呢？

Sirius對地圖動了點手腳，將他的標地綁死在寢室中，備份和正本是相連的這樣一來路角和月影就會以為他是回寢室睡覺了，做完一切Sirius收好地圖，離開寢室去，他神色如常好像是平常要去吃晚飯的學生一樣。

Sirius到現場時只看到大廳一片狼藉，比Remus 變身後所做的破壞還慘，聽聲音來源他們應該還在打，Sirius小心翼翼的往樓上走去，推開門，只見Remus 和James打到最後居然將魔杖棄置一旁，用最原始的方法來決定勝負：拳頭，Sirius打開門的那一霎那真的覺得自己是看到兩個小學生在打架，扯頭髮、抓痕樣樣來。

「我說！」Sirius的一聲大喊引起地上的兩人注意，但不足以讓他們停下。

「我說，這樣真的有意義嗎？打贏的那個Snape他又不一定會接受。」Snape這個關鍵字成功進駐他們倆的注意力範圍。

「「你說什麼！」」受到雙聲道攻擊的Sirius焉了。

「你們在這打得你死我活有什麼用，贏家Snape又不一定會喜歡，不如先去告白讓他自己選比較省事。」

「難得笨狗也會說出人話。」James推開壓在他身上的Remus 說。

「更難得我會贊同你說的。」Remus站起來扒了扒頭髮說。

「你們兩個這樣說太傷我的心了。」Sirius抱胸做小媳婦狀。

「少來。」James白了他一眼。

「快去吃飯吧，不然又只能去廚房了。」Remus催促著。

 

接下來的一星期Snape受到前所未有的衝擊，皆來自於萬惡的竊盜三人組。

James上課突然站起來對全班說「Snape我喜歡你。」他可當作自己是聾子聽不到，吃午餐時直接沖到史萊哲林餐桌獻花他也可以當作沒這回事直接走掉，在他看書時直接從樹上倒掛下來想索吻也可以直接給他一巴掌，可是他不能忍受在他的女神莉莉面前直接舌吻啊！

想當然，James的告白以失敗告終，現在來看看Remus˙Lupin 的。

圖書館的禁書區中，禁書們正在竊竊私語著，因為今天有兩個男孩跑進來了，Remus將Snape壓制在牆上，輕輕舔吻他的脖子，Snape的袍子被他退到腰際，Remus 的手則伸到了他的褲子裡，摸著他白嫩的大腿內側。

「Sev，你是喜歡我的，對吧！」Remus在Snape耳旁吹了口氣，勾引著他。

「Remus，我…」覺得Remus的撫摸很舒服，但Snape感到這樣的Lupin 實在太奇怪，他雙手推拒著Remus不斷靠近的胸膛。

「我在聽呢,Sev。」Remus輕咬Snape的耳朵。

「不行，我對你不是那種感情，對不起，Remus。」Snape最後還是推開了他，拉好衣服往外沖去，他這種殘缺的身體，怎麼可以…怎麼可以呢？

「Sev, sev……」Remus在後面呼喊著，但Snape的背影還是不斷的離他遠去，中間沒有停下來的跡象。

Remus收回手不甘的咬著下唇。

Sirius呢？他找到躲在禁林中哭泣的Snape，看著他哭的亂七八糟讓Sirius心中有一股不快的感覺油然而生。

Snape聽到有人靠近立刻停止了哭泣，警惕的望著四周，他太大意了，怎麼會毫無自覺得跑進了禁林呢，又是一陣樹葉被踩的聲音，Sirius出現在他的視野裡，還是那副屌兒郎當的蠢樣子，Snape狐疑的看著他。

「給你。」Sirius拿出手帕遞給Snape，沒想到他卻一點也不領情，手連伸出去拿的意思都沒有，他直接站起要離去的樣子，碰了軟釘子的Sirius不太高性的賭在回去的小路上。

「你還有什麼事嗎？」Snape不難煩的問著。

「耶，Snape，我喜歡你。」Sirius用盡最大的勇氣說，他做那些壞事的時候都沒那麼緊張過，現在居然會為個小小的告白…真是的。

「瘋狗不要盡說些瘋話。」Snape沒有理會，直接繞過他離去。

「嘿，我可是很真心誠意的。」Sirius傻在原地過了一會才回過神來，這可是他第一次告白啊，他也太不給面子了。

「那又如何，我不知道你們三個在玩什麼把戲，但這些我是不會接受的，不要妄想了。」Snape冷冷的說，不知出於什麼原因Sirius沒有追上去，真心被人踐踏在地上的感覺，好痛。

Sirius瞪紅了雙眼，一個邪惡的計謀在他腦中產生。

 

「啊！」一陣銳利的痛將Snape的神智拉回現實，他們為何要讓我看這些記憶，是在怪我太絕情嗎？Snape醒來的那一瞬間這樣想，不過也只有一瞬而已，因為他馬上被更劇烈的性愛弄得無暇思考。

James在Snape昏迷的時候已經離開Snape體內，現在在他身前小穴的是Remus，明明看不到Snape卻知道是他，他現在被Remus牢牢抓住被困在他腿上，手用力抓著他都痛了，Snape感到Remus的牙齒輕輕的碰在他脖子上，莫名的Snape感到恐懼身體不由自主的顫抖起來，Remus要做什麼？

Snape突然感到身體一輕，Remus放開了他，Snape聽到揮拳的聲音，發生了什麼事？他被擁入一個懷抱中，是那頭笨狗的味道，那麼說打了Remus的人是James囉？

「別傻了，Remus，他是我們三個的，不是你一個人的，你想讓他承受每個月化狼的痛苦嗎？」James氣憤的吼，Remus把牙齒靠上Snape脖子的那一瞬間他嚇到了，幸好還沒咬下去，他能瞭解Remus 想找一個同伴的心情，但絕對不能是Snape。

眼罩和手銬已經被拿下，Snape卻沒有力氣再掙扎，在他身上肆虐的不是人類是三個野獸，真的野獸，Snape無神的看著幻化成黑狗的Sirius，在『牠』把牠醜陋的巨大放進他體內時，Snape也只是悶哼了一聲。

他只當自己死了，心死了。

 

+++

要謝謝幾位催後文的GN，因為我原本是不打算寫後面的，我覺得停在那裡也挺好，不忍說我自己現在看來這篇文還真的挺雷的，三年多快四年前的東西，算是我的黑歷史了，但我想既然有人催，那我好歹把他完結掉，不過鑒於各種因素，我還是貼大綱吧，寫成正文實在有點太恥。

+++

因為三人組和Snape無故失蹤，Dumbledore追蹤後發現這件事，Dumbledore原本是想要讓三人組退學以做處分，但是Snape阻止了Dumbledore，他說服Dumbledore不要公開懲處三人組，因為公開後不只三人組的名譽受損，Snape一輩子也會活在這件事情的陰影下。

Dumbledore最後同意了Snape的說法，讓三人組對Snape發了牢不可破誓，讓他們三個把這件事當作秘密，絕對不能告訴其他人，並且他們三個不能再做出任何強迫Snape的事情，愧疚的三人組同意了，D umbledore同時要三人組在校期間都不得靠近Snape。

然而Snape還是被這件事所帶來的痛苦經歷所折磨，Dumbledore心有不忍，於是教會了他大腦封閉術和記憶盆的使用，到畢業之前Snape都努力的練習著，但有時他還是需要無夢魔藥來幫助睡眠。

到了畢業時，Snape已經成功掌握大腦封閉術和記憶盆，他把那段回憶牢牢鎖在心底最深處不再去想他，對三人組只剩下厭惡之情。就如同對Dumbledore保證過的，此事之後到畢業之前三人組都與Snape沒有過任何接觸。

然而畢業後到了校外Dumbledore就無法保護Snape了，Snape的第一份工作是在對角巷的一間魔藥坊裡當魔藥的調配員，店主是一對慈祥的老夫妻，對Snape不錯，這份工作還附帶了員工宿舍，對於並無太多金錢的Snape是一個不錯的選擇。

然而住進去的第二天Snape就後悔了，他發現Remus Lupin居然住在他的隔壁，並且他們在同一間魔藥店當員工，只不過Remus負責前台招呼客人，他負責在後面熬煮魔藥。

Snape氣得上門質問Remus有什麼目的，Remus說他真的不知道Snape也在這裡工作，他之前也沒有跟蹤Snape的意圖，他來這裡工作純粹是巧合，如果Snape希望他也可以離開，但是他還是希望不要，畢竟他的身分害他的工作很難找。

Snape很生氣，但是他也知道Remus的困難之處，他是個狼人，也和他一樣是個孤兒，沒有家人可以依靠，最後Snape放過Remus，但他警告Remus，他們只會是同事，他不想和Remus有任何其他關係。

Remus同意了Snape的說法，但當Snape離去後，他落寞地看著Snape的背影，想著如果他當初沒有答應那個計畫，事情會不會有所不同。

日子平靜的過去，一周後Snape和Remus公寓的對面住進了新房客，是一位年輕開朗的實習女奧羅(正氣師) Jamily，如果不是親眼見到，Snape不會相信這個世界上還有人長得那麼像Lily Evens。

Snape無意中幫助了Jamily困擾多年的一些事情，之後Jamily就開始瘋狂的追求Snape，而有時Snape會答應Jamily的邀約，同時Remus也把這一切看在眼裡，他心痛卻無可奈何，畢竟是他自己放棄了能光明正大追求Snape的機會。

除了正常上班外Snape偶爾也會自己研究一些魔藥和咒語，然而有些力量強大的東西並不是可以在正常商店找得到的，Snape有時會喬裝打扮的溜去翻倒巷，並且Snape努力說服自己，他這麼做才不是為了Remus，他研究狼毒藥劑的可行性純粹是為了魔藥上的興趣。

然而翻倒巷是個危險的地方，而最近的一股新興勢力：黑魔王的崇拜者們時常在翻倒巷出沒，並且任意攻擊翻倒巷的人們，在前幾次Snape掩飾得很好，但總是有失誤的時候，他在一次的行動中被兩個食死徒發現被堵在了巷底。

兩個食死徒發現這個不起眼的傢伙是Snape後大聲的嘲笑他，說Snape也曾被黑魔王接見過，但是因為不擅服侍黑魔王，所以連個食死徒的身分都沒有混到，Snape沉默不語，不去理會那兩個蠢蛋言語中的暗示，他純粹不想去跟隨一個瘋子罷了，那種瘋狂地，想控制及毀滅一切的眼神他太熟悉了，他和黑魔王之間也沒有任何肉體關係。

就在Snape準備使出他自創的咒語時，他面前的兩個人被石化了，有個不認識的男人為他解圍，Snape有些生氣地走過去對那個男人說，最好不要期望他會感謝他，因為那兩個蠢貨他自己也可以解決。

沒想到那個陌生人卻罵Snape才是蠢貨，最近越來越亂，他居然敢一個人過來翻倒巷是找死的行為，Snape被罵的愣住了，隨後罵了一聲「不用你管。」推開陌生人離去。

隔日Remus去上班時發現Snape沒有出現，他著急地向店主夫婦請假回去查看Snape，Remus回去後著急得敲著Sanpe的房門，然而卻一直沒有回應，不得已的情況下Remus破門而入。

Snape的房間一團混亂，就像是有人襲擊過一樣，Remus整個心都揪了起來，害怕Snape遭遇不測，他知道最近食死徒的活動有變多，但希望Snape沒有被捲進事件裡。

最後Remus在浴室裡發現昏過去的Snape，檢查過後Snape身上沒有外傷也沒有魔法的痕跡，他只是單純的體力不支，Remus有注意到，Snape最近吃的不多，還總是反胃，Remus把Snape移到臥室床上，把Snape包在棉被裡後，Remus又去浴室拿了毛巾幫Snape擦臉，他注意到了Snape臉上有淚痕，雖然不明顯，但是還是讓Remus感到心疼。

在Remus幫Snape擦臉的時候，Snape醒了，他虛弱的要Remus出去，別管他，Remus說他不能放Snape一個人自生自滅，Snape大吼讓Remus滾出去，Remus說除非Snape解釋他為何沒去上班還有為何他房間混亂成這個樣子還有昏倒在浴室的原因，否則他不會離開的，並且哀求Snape告訴他，雖然他們不再是朋友了，但是Remus還是想要幫他。

Snape長嘆一口氣，說Remus你幫不了我的，沒有人幫得了我，Remus握住Snape的手對他說，把問題說出來，我們可以一起解決，Snape甩了下手卻沒甩掉Remus，便隨他去了。

Snape再次嘆了一口氣，告訴Remus他懷孕了，而他不知道孩子的父親是誰，應該是James、Remus或是Sirius的孩子，但他不知道是哪一個人的，而他很猶豫，他不知道該不該把孩子生下來。

Snape說到後面已經哽咽，他不想殺害他自己的孩子，但是如果生下來後也許他自己會恨這個孩子，他不想這樣，他清楚知道被親生父母痛恨的感覺，他不想這麼做，但他也不想殺掉孩子，話到最後Snape只是失神的一直重複「我不想殺掉他，我也不想恨他，我真的不知道該怎麼做了……」。

Remus心疼的把Snape攬到自己懷裡，這一次Snape沒有拒絕他，或許是Snape在這個脆弱的時候需要一個依靠，或著是他純粹無力反抗了，Remus安慰Snape他可以把孩子生下來，他們可以一起撫養他，如果Snape不願意見到孩子那麼他可以帶孩子離開。

聽到這句話Snape緊緊抓住Remus的衣服，Remus不知道他說錯了什麼讓Snape如此緊張，Snape只是小聲說了一句「不要走，留下來陪著我。」Remus抱緊Snape，他傾身去吻Snape的唇，這次Snape沒有反抗。  
+++

Snape逐漸接受Remus在他的生活中出現，當他在熬煮魔藥的時候Remus就在旁邊看書，中午一起午餐，Remus會和他分享生活中的趣事，晚上Remus會煮晚餐讓兩人一起享用，睡前Remus甚至會唸書給他肚子裡的孩子聽，Snape感到好笑，他的肚子甚至還沒有凸起來呢，那件事情的陰影慢慢的淡去，好像從沒發生過一樣。

有鑑於他突然請假的事，店主老夫妻還送了Snape一些護身符，並且囑咐他這段時間很危險盡量不要一個人到處亂走，Snape收下護身符，道謝過後並沒有太把這件事放在心上。

生活平靜而美好，曾有一瞬間Snape希望時間永遠停留在此刻，然而這只是他生命中短暫的一個片段罷了，而帶來轉變的是Lily Evens的一封信，信中Lily說他目前正在聖芒果為成為一位治療師努力實習，她和Snape好久沒見了，希望可以來拜訪他。

收到信的Snape心情複雜，在內心深處的某個部分Snape覺得自己還是愛著Lily的，然而現實中他卻懷著一個不知道父親是誰的孩子，最後是Remus鼓勵他，提醒Snape，他和Lily還是從小到大的朋友，Lily只是希望看看Snape過得好不好而已。

Snape答應了Lily的邀約，再次見到Lily時Snape覺得她還是那麼美麗，在喝完聖代時用吸管把杯底吸的呼嚕作響像是小孩子一樣，然而他卻已經不一樣了，Snape的眼神有些黯然。

就在Snape陷入自己的世界時，Lily談起她聽說Snape跟Remus在一起了，Snape覺得有些難開口但還是點頭承認了，雖然說Remus比起伴侶更像是他的育兒夥伴，Lily誇張地嘆了一口氣，說我就知道會這樣，早知道你會答應我應該追你。

Snape驚訝的愣住了，問Lily什麼意思，Lily臉紅地說其實她在學校的時候喜歡過Snape一段時間，但是Snape好像沒有對她有意思，她便把這件事放到心底了，之後她也覺得就算他們兩個相愛，他們也不適合在一起。

Snape語氣顫抖地問她這是什麼意思，Lily反問Snape他覺得愛是什麼，Snape說他從沒想過這個問題，Lily微笑說，對她來說，愛一個人是希望對方幸福，儘管那幸福不是她給予的，Snape的幸福她沒有辦法給予，所以她選擇放手。

Snape哽咽，說我沒辦法認同妳，為何就不能是他給她幸福呢？Lily說因為他們的價值觀差太多了，雖然Snape會為了她委屈自己，但是她不希望Snape那樣做，而他們如果真的在一起了，也只是將對彼此的愛及友誼在生活的摩擦中消耗殆盡罷了。

Snape生氣地離開，留下Lily一個人呆坐在座位上，當Snape確切的離去後，James面無表情地走過來，看到James，Lily生氣的吼他，她告訴James，她說這些是希望Snape能夠放下她，是希望Snape可以幸福，雖然她不知道James到底想幹嘛，但是如果傷到Snape的心，她就會要他好看，並且讓James發誓，永遠不可以傷害Snape，James答應了Lily的要求，但他仍然沒說為什麼要Lily說出實話。

那之後沒多久Jamily約Snape出去，她向Snape告白並且表達了想要和他在一起的意願，然而Snape只是冷冷地瞪著她，Jamily被瞪得有些退縮，不曉得自己做錯了什麼，隨即又想到自己問心無愧，又挺起胸來。

面對Jamily的告白，Snape深吸一口好像在壓制怒火一般，他冷哼一聲，對Jamily說「你還想裝到什麼時候，James Potter？」Jamily內心嚇了一跳，但表面上還是維持冷靜，問Snape出了什麼事，她是Jamily不是James。

Snape發出不屑的冷嗤，要James別再演了，或許他一開始沒發現，但是Lily的事讓他看清楚了，就算Lily不喜歡他，他也不可能跟James在一起，況且Jamily出現太奇怪，她長得像Lily，卻又瘋狂的追求她，而告白時間剛好在Lily拒絕他之後，事實上他還注意到了更多跡象，像是他熬煮的變身水的數量與店裡的存貨不合，還有店主老夫妻對他說的話，他明明沒有告訴過任何人他去過翻倒巷，而老夫妻卻知道這件事。

Snape越說越覺得可悲，他早就深陷於他們的陷阱之中，他查過了，那間魔藥店是Potter家的產業之一，原本的店主夫婦早已在去年退休，而接觸他的店主不用想也知道是誰假扮的，James和Sirius，Sirius還比較聰明些，他的變身水是去翻倒巷買的，這也是為什麼老店主夫婦知道他去過翻倒巷，因為變成Sirius曾經插手救過他，而愚蠢的James以為Snape會笨到不會發現他偷了店裡的變身水。

離開學校只是從一個束縛跳到另一個束縛而已，他們三個從來沒有想要放過Snape，這個計畫說不定還是Dumbledore要求他們在校期間都不得靠近Snape的這段時間所制定出來的。

Snape以諷刺的口氣誇獎他們下了好大一盤棋，然而這是沒有用的，他不願意再陪他們玩了，James緊張的問這是什麼意思同時伸手想要去抓Snape的衣袖，Snape沒有回答，只是對James說「你讓Lily告訴我，愛是放手，如果你真如你說的那麼愛我，那為何不放手呢？」。

Snape靈巧的躲過James，他起身頭也不回的走了，只留下一句「你曾有過機會，而你自己毀了它。」，James後悔的哭泣，他怨恨自己的愚蠢，如果時空能倒流他甚至希望可以回到過去，掐死同意那個餿主意的自己，然而這一切都已經來不及了。

當James收拾情緒回到住處時，Sirius慌張的告訴他Snape和Remus不見了，他們的住處被整個搬空，James想起稍早Snape說過「他不想陪他們玩了。」的言論，他安撫Sirius並提醒他只要Snape身上還帶著他們給的護身符，那他們便是安全的，而屋子收的那麼乾淨，沒有打鬥的痕跡，想必是他們兩人自願離開的，Sirius平靜下來，隨後又開始咒罵著Remus，說他不遵守他們之間的約定，私自把Snape帶走，他還怨起James，他們說好了不到最後不用Lily這招險棋，而James卻提前用了，導致計畫的破裂。James沉默著承受Sirius的責怪，他知道這只是Sirius失去一切後的哀鳴罷了。

+++

Lily的坦白並不是Snape唯一想要離開因素，其實最主要的還是因為狼毒藥劑的試驗已經成功了，他當然要確保自己和Remus在一起時是安全的，更何況他離開也是為了不想讓另外兩個傢伙知道他已經懷孕的事實，三個月了，很快他的身材會藏不住，而他並不想給他們把柄，也不想對他們解釋為何他要留下孩子。

Remus選擇的地方在某個小村落附近的森林木屋，木屋夠遠讓小鎮的人無法隨意刺探他們，也足夠近讓他們有需要時去採購一番，那個村子很小，它甚至不在任何一張地圖上，裡面大多住著巫師女巫，然而它又不會太偏遠落後，所以村民也不會對男巫懷孕這件事大驚小怪的。

他們主要的經濟來源是靠Snape熬製魔藥讓Remus拿到村子的市集去賣，偶爾Remus也會兼差幫當地居民處理一些煩人的精怪問題或是教導孩子們，雖然沒有物質上的享受，但Snape覺得這是他心靈最平靜的一段日子。

時間像是流沙沒有人能抓住，Snape的孩子出生的時候是在家裡，他們請了一位村子裡有經驗的助產士，只因為Snape不想去聖芒果醫院，他並不想再見到Lily，過程很痛，痛到Snape想來給自己來個索命咒，但是當助產士把他的孩子抱到他懷裡時一切都值得了。

那個男孩小小的，臉還皺巴巴的根本看不出長得像誰，但是當Snape觸碰到他迷你的手掌時，他感覺到了那個親子紐帶，存在於巫師和他們親生孩子之間的紐帶，Snape和他母親之間也有，然而隨著她的逝去早已乾枯，但是這孩子與他的紐帶不一樣，紐帶無法被看到，但是可以被察覺到，Snape覺得他和他兒子之間的紐帶是綠色的，鮮豔的翠綠，充滿了無限生機，好像是一切的最開端，他是絕對不可能拋棄他的。

Snape抬頭看了眼站在一旁的Remus，示意他過來抱抱孩子，Remus小心翼翼的，他有些緊張，那個孩子出生時他沒有感覺到紐帶覺醒的嗡鳴，那是作為父親方應該有的反應，或許只是哪裡出了錯？或使只要他碰了孩子就會好了，那可能只是反應不即時而已，Remus安慰自己。

但觸碰到那個孩子時Remus無法再騙自己，沒有嗡鳴，沒有紐帶，那只是一個軟綿綿剛出生的孩子而已，Remus心中泛起酸味，他不應該抱有期望的，儘管如此他還是忍不住流下淚水，這都是他自己的錯。

「怎麼了？」Remus聽到Snape問，「沒、沒事……我只是……我只是覺得這孩子太漂亮了而已，你想好要叫他什麼名字了嗎？」Remus馬上反應過來，他不能讓Snape覺得他討厭這個孩子，Snape會離開的。

「我沒有想法，你覺得呢？」Snape說，「叫Harry如何？我的祖父就叫這個名字，他是個不錯的人。」Remus微笑著回應，然而他的祖父根本不叫這名字，Harry，騷擾和搶奪，多適合的名字。Snape沒有意見，男孩的名字就這樣定了下來。

+++

當Harry出生時James正在酒吧喝酒，突如其來的嗡鳴聲讓他失手摔碎了酒杯，而隨之而來的強烈頭痛則是讓他跌倒在地，他的反應驚動酒吧裡的所有人，所有人都圍過來關心他的狀況，他正在搭訕的火辣女巫則是蹲下來關心他。

他並沒有吃奇怪的東西，也沒有碰到什麼詛咒，有個酒客在聽完他的症狀後大聲地笑了，「你的蠢貨，你居然還在這裡，你老婆在家生了都不知道，肯定是第一胎對吧？」James一臉茫然的望著那位酒客，而他先前正在搭訕的女巫則是狠狠的甩了他一巴掌，推開人群走了出去。

James傻傻的摀著被搧紅的臉楞在原地，直到那位酒客大聲罵他「還傻坐在這幹嘛？回去找你老婆孩子，要不然你會被那嗡鳴聲煩死的。」James回過神，謝過那位酒客，衝了出去，感謝紐帶的存在，他現在知道Snape在哪裡了。

+++

 

當James幻影移行到了小木屋外的時候，他透過窗戶外看到的是一幕和睦融融的畫面，在昏黃的燈光下，疲憊虛弱的Snape抱著他剛剛出生的孩子，他看起來如此蒼白無力但是望著孩子的眼神卻是慈祥中帶著堅毅果決，如果有任何人膽敢傷害他的孩子的話他們會嘗到苦頭的。

Snape把孩子交給Remus抱，這一幕讓James差點想要衝進小屋裡，拍開Remus的手把孩子抱在懷裡，對Remus大吼著這是我的位置，但他知道不行，就算他全身上下每個細胞都在大喊「放開我的孩子，那是我的！」他也不能這麼做，因為他知道這樣做會惹怒Snape，而他付不起惹怒Snape的代價。

James看著Remus的眼神從期待轉變成希望落空，儘管變化微小但他看的出來，那個孩子和Remus之間沒有產生連結，James內心有股惡意的快感，隨後又為這樣的自己感到可悲，畢竟他才是站在屋外窺視的人。

James又在附近觀望一會，設下幾個隱蔽的保護咒才離去，他知道現在不是打擾的好時機，他必須挑一個Remus不在的時候才行，而他知道他不會等太久的，兩天之後就是月圓夜，他只需要忍耐到那時候就夠了。

+++

儘管有狼毒藥劑的幫助，Remus不再害怕每個月的特殊時候，但是他還是會擔心Snape的安危，更何況現在還多了一個孩子，Remus主動提出要到森林深處的小屋去度過那段時間，那是他們剛搬來時建的，因為那時Snape還在實驗狼毒藥劑的分量，很快的Snape掌握了劑量後他的化形就可以他們的木屋裡了。然而Remus生怕新生兒的氣味對他”毛絨絨的小毛病”有什麼刺激，暫時離開是一個好的選擇，Snape雖然不想，但也只能同意他這麼做。

Remus不知道此舉給了James趁虛而入的機會，就在Remus為了化狼而煎熬時，此時James則是手足無措的站在木屋外，他為來見Snape和他的孩子忐忑不安了整整兩天，他不知道他該怎麼跟Snape說，直接敲門進去說”嘿，好久不見，魚來你懷的是我的孩子嗎？快讓我抱抱。”聽起來太過輕浮而且愚蠢，Snape是不可能理他的。

James在門口磨蹭著，就在他下定決心要敲門的那一霎那門開了，Snape面色不善又無可奈何地瞪著他，James嚇得像是被下了石化咒，整個人呆愣在原地看著Snape，Snape翻了白眼輕聲嘆了口氣，對James說了句「進來。」。

James聽話的走進門，這恐怕是他這輩子最乖的時候了，Snape瞧了他一眼，逕自走近搖籃將寶寶抱了起來，他其實還是不願見到James，但是他告訴自己這一切是為了Harry，他的寶寶需要父親紐帶，要不然對他的成長會有不好的影響，Snape不希望Harry向他一樣少了那一半的聯繫，為了Harry他可以忍受James的。

「你可以抱抱他，但不能有任何其他舉動。」Snape警告著James，James愣愣地點頭，好像還沒有從這個巨大的驚喜中回過神來，他聽到Snape說的了，他有個兒子了，這多驚人啊！

James小心翼翼地接過因被吵醒而哭鬧的孩子，再他接手的那一刻孩子停止了哭泣，一股巨大的喜悅衝擊著James，他從未感到人生中有任何超越此時的快樂，他感覺到了生命的延續，以一種難以置信的方式，他感覺到他和他的兒子之間的紐帶，像是一片蒼翠森林的綠，向他展示著旺盛的生命力。

「他叫什麼名字？」James問，他的聲音因為感動略帶沙啞。

「Harry……他的名字是Harry。」Snape說，第一次說出Harry名字時他有些猶豫，不知道應該冠哪個姓氏才好，最後決定只說出他的名。

「你好啊，Harry，我是你的Papa，我叫James。」James對著小Harry說，Harry則是喳了喳嘴作為回應，他現在感覺到很舒服，這讓他很想睡。看著睡著的Harry，James把他放回搖籃裡，他的小Harry是個迷人又可愛的小東西，James又在搖籃旁看了他一會才轉身面對Snape。

「那個，我想……」James邊說邊從衣服裡拿出個袋子，看袋子的輪廓就知道裡面裝了不少金加侖，然而Snpae看到的第一反應是黑了臉。

「你以為我是什麼人？向你搖尾乞憐的狗嗎？帶著你的臭錢滾回去，我不屑你James Potter的幫助！」James話還沒說完就遭到Snape低聲怒罵。

「我……對不起，我沒有那麼看你的意思，真的很對不起。」James頓時愣住了，他知道他們的日子不好過，所以他才想盡他自己的一份力，沒料到會遇到Snape這麼大的反彈，James趕緊把袋子收回去，免得惹Snape更生氣。

隨後James拿出了一些嬰兒用品，有個古樸的搖籃，上面有些保護咒語，還有另外雜七雜八的小玩具，「請收下這些用品，這是我唯一能做的。」James真誠的望向Snape，Snape雖然不願意，但他也知道以他的經濟條件無法給Harry這些，最Snape忍著氣收下它們。

 

Remus一回來就知道James來過了，畢竟剛剛經歷狼化他的嗅覺還相當敏感，正在準備晚餐的Snape閃避著他的視線，晚餐不像平常那麼愉快，沒有交談聲只剩下偶爾杯盤的碰撞，Remus覺得心痛，他恨自己的愚蠢造成今天的境地，如果有時光機器他寧可回到過去殺了自己。

晚飯後他們各自回房休息了，當Remus看完書正準備熄燈時，Snape敲響了他的門，Remus略帶疑惑的開門平時這時候Snape都睡了，是有什麼重要的事呢？Snape不發一語的走進門，Snape進來後坐到他床上，並且招呼困惑中的Remus坐下。

「不要在意James，因為你有我。」Snape對著Remus的雙眼，只說了這一句。

+++

之後他們就沒再分房睡過了，冬夜兩人窩在壁爐前的沙發上，Snape在看書，Harry趴在壁爐前的地毯上玩玩具，而Remus則是幸福地摟著Snape的腰發花癡，雖然現在還不太明顯，但是他已經可以摸到微凸的小腹了，那是他們的孩子，他和他最愛的人Snape的孩子，生活如此美好。

然而這時候小屋的門被敲響了，兩人警覺性的抬頭，他們對房子施展了的幾乎所有的保護咒，來者必定是強大的巫師，兩人交換了一個眼神，Remus去開門，而Snape抱起Harry隨時準備逃走。

來者卻是意想不到的人：Dumbledore，他帶來戰爭將要到臨的消息，Voldemort的信徒越來越多，其中Lucius在魔法部有不小的影響力，造成奧羅們只能私下參戰，不能與食死徒們正面交鋒，而與在戰役中鳳凰社損傷不少，而現在Voldemort甚至想拉攏狼人及其他魔法種族，Dumbledore希望有人可以進入狼人那邊打探消息。

在Dumbledore說完他的請求後兩人沉默了，若是之前Remus肯定會馬上答應Dumbledore的請求，那時候他無牽無掛，並且認為能為魔法界出力是個榮耀，然而現在他有Snape，他有他的家庭，他有一個愛他並且等待他回家的人，一個可愛逗人的養子，他要為了那些甚至不知道有沒有用情報而離開他所愛的人們嗎？Remus很猶豫，他不想離開，但是他覺得他必須要離開。

兩人請Dumbledore先去客房休息，他們再想想，其實答案很明顯了，Remus會去的，就算他不想，Snape也會要他去的，只要他們還是魔法界的一份子，他們就不可能完全從這場戰爭脫離。

Remus抱著Snape，兩人相對無言，最後是Snape先受不了這氣氛掙開Remus的懷抱去幫他整理行李，Remus安靜地看著忙碌的Snape，這或許是他最後一次見到Snape的身影，他想好好記著他。

最後Snape在木屋門口送走他們兩個，要離別之前他拉過Remus的手放他自己的腹部上說了一句「我會等你回來，我們會等你回來。」在Snape懷中的小Harry以為Remus只是像平常一樣出門，伸出手來討抱抱，Remus抱了Harry一下，隨後親吻他的額頭，他把Harry放回Snape懷裡，並且深深擁吻Snape直到夾在兩人中間的Harry傳來抗議聲兩人才停下，「我一定會回來的。」Remus撫著Snape對他說，Snape點頭表示知道。

Snape目送他們兩人的身影消失才回到屋子裡，克制已久的淚水才終於滑落，他不想送Remus走，但他不得不如此。

 

+++

剛開始的時候Snape還可以收到Remus寄來的貓頭鷹信件，他偶爾也會讓貓頭鷹帶些藥水和信一起寄回去，但隨著戰事吃緊信件越來越少到後來甚至是斷了音訊，Snape詢問Dumbledore才知道，Remus被派到敵營深處暫時無法聯絡上，Snape無奈地接受事實，他只希望戰爭趕快過去，他所愛的人可以趕快回來。

誰也沒有料到會憑空殺出一個預言，並且出自一個誰都不認為她有預言能力的女人之口，短短幾句話語改變了無數人的命運。

鳳凰羽翼下的孩子 誕生於熾熱火焰的尾巴  
翠綠的森林燃起火焰 使黑暗不復存在  
曾經的黑暗現將重見光明 普羅米修斯將著赫尔墨斯的衣  
高舉火種的人 會被人們所傳唱

Dumbledore一開始並不想去見她，但是學校需要一位占卜學老師這是沒辦法的事，戰爭並不能使學校停業，畢竟那是孩子們的庇護所，他並不介意占卜學老師到底有沒有能力，畢竟他本身也不相信那些水晶球或是茶渣的神秘力量。

但是Trelawney女士的預言令各界不得不重視，其中”黑暗將不復存在”這句話更是刺痛了黑魔王，他下令要查出鳳凰社成員在七月底出生的孩子，並且他會親手殺掉他們來證實這個預言是錯誤的。

而偷聽到預言的是Sirius，雖然他實在痛恨黑魔王的勢力但鑑於Black家絕大多數的成員都是某位爬說嘴的簇擁，他是鳳凰社中與”黑色”圈子最接近的傢伙，鑒於他本來的姓氏這點倒是沒錯，有些閒言碎語還說他已經接受黑魔標記早是黑魔王的人，熟悉Sirius的人會笑掉大牙，因為Sirius絕對會說那種醜不拉機的東西他會弄上身肯定是瘋掉了。

雖然Snape並不是鳳凰社的成員，但Remus是，而Harry也正好出生在七月底，與預言中的熾熱火焰的尾巴相符，雖然黑魔王方一時間還沒查到Snape的住處，但是也快了，Sirius擔心Snape的安危，隨即想到Snape身上有他送的護身符，只要護身符沒被丟掉就應該不會有大問題。

襲擊發生在某個無月的夜晚，因為照顧幼兒的辛勞及懷孕的疲憊Snape早早睡了，當屋外的防護咒遭攻擊時他馬上驚醒，Snape立即衝往Harry的睡床，抱住被嚇哭的小Harry。

來襲者趁Snape彎腰抱孩子時往他的背後丟了咒語，Snape護住孩子等待著咒語所帶來的疼痛，但是卻沒有發生，被他放在Harry床頭的護身符發出了一個銀色的護盾擋在他和食死徒之間，而同時護身符中間在旋轉著，Snape認出那是觸發型的港口鑰，等待它停下時，Snape緊抱著Harry碰了它。

強烈的旋轉讓孕期中的更想吐，而懷中的哈利卻好像在玩遊戲一樣停下了哭泣轉而開心地大笑，當他們終於停下時Snape扶著最近的人肩膀，在搞不清楚對方是誰的情況下吐了他一身，然後懷中的Harry沒心沒肺的大笑，在安靜的書房中顯得特別響亮。

當Snape終於把他的早餐也奉獻到眼前這人的袍子上時Snape想到，他抬起頭來看見Dumbledore正有些擔憂的看著他，Snape在內心裡悄悄翻了個白眼，拍了拍笑得太過分有點被口水嗆到的小Harry的背。

Snape正想對被他吐了一身的人道歉，卻發現那是他這輩子最不想見到的人：Sirius Black，Sirius正伸出一隻手想要去扶他，但是Snape隨即往後退一步來遠離他的觸碰，Sirius的手停留在半空中。

尷尬、非常尷尬、非常非常尷尬，Snape大致可以猜到他為何在這裡，那個護身符是老店主夫婦也就是偽裝過的Potter和Black送他的，那麼一切都可以解釋得通，那個護身符是觸發型港口鑰，只有在主人被攻擊且護身符發出防護咒語後才會轉化成港口鑰，以鑒於那是Sirius送他的，目的地被設在Sirius身邊是理所當然，儘管Sirius救了他，但這並不代表Snape會想要感謝Black那隻臭野狗。

「Snape，我親愛的孩子，經過漫長的旅途你必定累了，為何不坐下與我們一起聊聊天呢？還有Sirius我相信你需要一些私人時間。」Dumbledore打破沉默，讓所有人鬆了一口氣。

雖然Snape不太喜歡這隻瘋瘋癲癲的老蜜蜂，畢竟Remus到現在都沒有消息，但是他還是選擇走了Dumbledore給的台階。

「親愛的孩子，你遇到襲擊了嗎？你和Harry沒有受傷吧？」Dumbledore直接的問。

「沒受傷，但是我不清楚受到襲擊的原因。」Snape直白的說，大半夜的來這麼一齣他真的感到很累，他不想招惹任何人，但是為何別人就是不放過他呢？回答的同時Snape也在觀察這裡。

寬廣的書房，窗戶外可見修飾過的庭院，挑高過的天花板讓人不覺擁擠，正中央吊著水晶燈感覺典雅又不會過於華麗，天花板的角落裝飾著繁複的族徽，並不難猜測這裡是某個巫師家族的別墅，據他所知那些有傳統的家族都會在城裡與鄉間各置辦幾間房子，方便他們住宿遊憩，而這裡估計就是某個成員暫時借給鳳凰社當據點用的。

「這就是我們剛剛在討論的問題了。」Dumbledore嘆了一口氣，將預言的事告訴Snape，Snape思考著這其中的意義。

“鳳凰羽翼下的孩子，誕生於熾熱火焰的尾巴”這句話大概是在說這是鳳凰社成員生於七月末尾的孩子，而Harry剛好符合這句話，難道這次的襲擊的事針對Harry而不是針對他？Snape感到一陣怒火。

“翠綠的森林燃起火焰，使黑暗不復存在” 這句話的語意就不是很明確，翠綠的森林是指什麼？Harry的眼睛嗎？Harry有著Snape母親的綠眼睛，令人驚訝的隔代遺傳，但不否認Snape覺得Harry的眼睛很美，好吧，就算翠綠的森林是指Harry的眼睛好了，使黑暗不復存在的意思是指他會打敗黑魔王嗎？但是Harry還只是嬰兒啊？

“曾經的黑暗現將重見光明，普羅米修斯將著赫爾墨斯的衣”前半句好懂，但是後半句真讓人摸不著頭緒，前半句大概就是老套的墮落者重返光明，但是後半句，Snape知道普羅米修斯是希臘神話中盜取火種幫助人類的古神，而赫爾墨斯則是神界與人間的信使，更是商業、旅遊還有偷盜及說謊者之神，這到底是什麼意思？黑魔王怎麼樣都不像是要發展商業或是觀光啊？

“高舉火種的人，會被人們所傳唱”這句話又很易懂了，火種是普羅米修斯給的，代表希望與智慧，如果在巫師界來說的話應該是高舉魔杖的人吧，會被人們所傳唱，這點就有些意思模糊，傳唱可能是被歌頌，也可能是被眾人唾棄，不過就前面的意思來看被歌頌的可能性比較大。

「你的普羅米修斯人選有誰？」Snape直接問到，既然Dumbledore把他留下來而且還告訴他這些那自然是想聽聽他的意見，既然戰爭都打到他面前了，Snape自然不能再逃避下去。

聽到Snape回應，Dumbledore微笑的同時眼睛亮了。

+++

修改了一下上段，把場景改在只有老鄧和天狼星的談話的書房，畢竟在一大堆人面前討論預言實在有點怪。

還有因為我是看台灣版HP但是看太多大陸的HP同人，所以魔法事物的名詞都是混著來，哪個好聽用哪個，請別太在意。

以鑒於有人說劇情線不開心，那之後都是劇情線啦，大家一起不開心，喔耶XDDDD好啦，劇情線才是帶動感情線的重點啊!!!!!

+++

雖然Snape很不屑這種救世主理論，但還是和Dumbledore討論了他的看法，還惡補了最近幾個月的魔法世界近況，Remus依然處於失蹤狀態，但是有情報說他被黑魔王一方帶走，魔法部依然沒有正面承認Voldemort的威脅，還在對民眾打迷糊仗，但是正氣師部門已經高度警戒，食死徒的攻擊對象主要還是鳳凰社的人員，雙方發生過幾次小規模的械鬥，但都沒傷到根本。

而最近Voldemort除了沒事欺負幾個麻瓜外沒有太大的動作，但根據老蜜蜂所謂的內部情報所言Voldemort似乎在尋找一些東西，但派出去尋找的人都是他的心腹，所以目前無法確切知道是什麼。

在答應過老蜜蜂會在暫住期間提供魔藥方面的支援後，Dumbledore便讓他去休息了，Snape推開書房門，看到明顯在門外偷聽已久的James和Black，他們兩個在幼稚的互相推擠，看到他走出來才停下，可想而知是為了誰該敲門這種事意見不合。

「嗨。」兩人有些尷尬的對Snape打了招呼。

「我都不知道我的身分地位已經高貴到需要你們兩個親自當門僮來迎接我。」Snape說，同時把睡在自己懷裡的Harry往上抱一些。

「……」兩人又沉默了，一方面是感概於好久沒聽到Snape的嘲諷，從那件事後他們幾乎沒有這樣近乎於心平氣和的談話，另一方面是一時沒想到什麼可以反駁的話。

「希望你們有比在門口發呆更好的打算，畢竟這種行為已經造成我的困擾，難道你們連看出我正要走出這扇門的智商都沒有了嗎？」又是一句嘲諷，但是卻沒有以往的氣勢，兩人可以看出Snape明顯的疲態，也是，從深夜被轉移到這到現在幾乎都清晨了，Snape幾乎和Dumbledore談了一夜沒有休息，肯定很累。

「你接下來要住哪？你的小木屋已經沒辦法回去了吧？」James首先問了。

「說服的話就免了，麻煩告訴我，我該去哪個房間就好。」Snape一臉無趣的說。

「呃？你不介意住在這裡？」James和Sirius反倒驚訝地說，他們原本以為Snape一定會拒絕叫他們滾得遠遠的，沒想到他們準備好的說詞都沒用了。

「就像你說的，小木屋現在已經曝露無法回去，而去住外面的破斧酒吧之類的太危險也不方便我幫你們熬魔藥，更何況我還有一個孩子要帶，一個人會住忙不過來，鳳凰社總部雖然有可能成為攻擊目標，但是相對的這裡是除了正氣師總部外正氣師密度最高的地方，若有攻擊也較能有個照應。」

「而且看這情況，這裡是你們兩個其中一人的家裡的莊園的可能性很高，以鑒於Black家不屬於我們這邊，那這裡大概就是Potter家的地盤，而你們兩個是想勸我留下來的可能性幾乎百分之百。」Snape翻了個白眼有氣無力地把原因分析完畢。

「……」兩人又陷入無語的狀態。

「如果發呆夠了話，我們可以走了嗎？」Snape又催了一句，隨後突然把熟睡中的Harry塞到James懷中，James手忙腳亂的接過Harry，同時一臉驚恐的看向Snape。

「Potter抱好你兒子，別把Harry弄醒了。」但Snape沒有絲毫想要幫忙的意思，而是活動了下被兒子壓的發麻的肩膀和手。

最後是兩人帶著Snape到了安排給他的臥室，Snape在確認Harry安穩的睡在嬰兒房而且有專職的家養小精靈照顧後，便在那張看起來過於華麗的四柱大床上睡著了，他可沒忘記給床周圍設下靜音咒，留下James和Sirius對著過於順利的一切面面相覷。

+++

+++

當S醒來的時候B正在外面的房間和小H玩，S看到後只是走過去拍了拍H的頭便在沙發坐下，並沒有阻止B和H完的意思，逕自召喚家庭小精靈為他準備餐點。

「你不生我的氣嗎?」反倒是B受不了忽視主動問。

「你也算救了我一命，雖然我並不想原諒你。」S淡漠的說，看不出有什麼情緒波動。

「那更之前的事呢?」B刨根究底的問。

「難道狗咬了我，我還要咬回去嗎?過去的都過去了，我不想為你生氣來讓自己短命。」S掃了一眼B隨後又把視線轉回到小精靈送來的午餐上。

這不是B所期望的回答，B內心深處有個黑暗的想把，他希望他在B眼中是特別的，他知道他已經無法得到S的心，那麼他至少能贏得S熱烈地瞪視，但沒想到現實中S給他的是不嫌不淡的回應，好像他是隨便什麼路人一樣。

他們隨意聊了幾句鳳凰社的事，幾乎都是B一個人在自言自語，而S自顧自的吃他自己的午餐，沒多久B就受不了這樣的氣氛離去了。

S在Potter莊園的處境很奇怪，他既沒有宣誓加入鳳凰會，也絕口不提要離開Potter莊園的事，他不參加會議，但卻幫鳳凰會熬煮需要的魔藥，而大家看D和J沒有意見便自動忽略S的存在，S也不介意，基本每天就是和在山間小屋裡的生活一樣，熬魔藥養孩子，沒有人理他，他還樂的清閒。

S固然想念R，但是在懷孕的當下他實在不宜輕舉妄動，他有計畫，但現在不是時候，他能感覺到他與R的連結很穩定，R雖然虛弱但是還活著，還活著就有希望。

或許是心理壓力在等待孩子出生的最後幾個月S感覺特別難受，之前懷H時還有R陪著他，而現在只有H每天張著手臂要抱抱，否則就哭給他看。

要說J是趁機而入也無不可，J還會過來和小H玩，S與J關係緩和，J有時會在S看書的時候蹭過去，靠著他的肚子，聽寶寶的心跳聲，用渴望的眼神看著S，S默默看了他一眼，只說了一句「你自己放棄的。」J呢喃「我知道……我知道。」，B在外面心如刀割，因為他自己連靠近的機會都沒有。

+++

T出生，戰況越來越惡劣，連續幾次突襲讓鳳少人，所有人開會時討論決定需要情報，而且是敵方高層的，D看了S一眼，B看到這一幕膽戰心驚，心中下了決定。

開會後過沒兩天，D讓S和J私下會談，面色凝重全身溼透的S回來，對正在談話的D和S說他有事要談(外面下大雨)，S說他們在談事情要B滾開，B說不用談了，你不准去當食死人，你不用去了，說完撸起袖子，上面是黑魔標記。

所有人倒抽一口氣，J說B你怎麼會，你不是最討厭Black家的那些事嗎？B說(同時流淚)「對，但我不能讓S去當，既然總有人要去臥底，我是更好的選擇。」S原本默不作聲，B說完後，S衝上去給了B一巴掌，大吼讓J和D出去，J很緊張問S不會把B幹掉吧？S說不會，J被D拉出去。

B靠近S想說話，S又搧了B一巴掌，B一開始是尷尬，後來變成生氣，心想我都為你犧牲了你幹嘛一直甩我巴掌啊？結果靠近後發現S在哭，「不要死，要活著回來。」。

 

(我還是無良的附註一下好了，這裡S其實還是對B沒有感情，是在演戲)

+++

B拿S做的藥劑獻給V，看起來是正常的，其實有毒，V先對B施酷刑咒，要B先喝，B事先用過解藥，所以沒事，毒是慢性的，會慢慢減弱體內的魔力。

B在V陣營裡地位升的很快(靠著踩B家的人，順便把自家弟弟的地位弄得很低，差點沒被V趕出局的那種)，B沒多久就成為了副手，一時之間V陣營贏了上風。

S接到消息R在陣營的大牢裡，S奪竄B把R給放了，S為了掩飾身分還有大局不答應，S和D商量後決定加入，並且沒有告訴B和其他人，所有人都以為是叛變，S由很久以前就想帶他的入V陣營的L引薦。

V同意S加入，站在旁邊的B恨的要死的眼神看著S，V要求測試S的誠意，讓副手B在大庭廣眾下上了S。(好吧，我承認這裡的確很雷，不過反正這是雷文嗎)

S加入V陣營靠著鳳凰會的情報直升最高等級小圈圈，被下面等級的食死人討厭，S給情報讓鳳凰會去攻擊關押R的地方，沒成功救出R，S奪竄V給R換位置，並且說因為R得罪過他要求要自己去監軍。

R聽到情報S叛變，一路上都很不爽他，奧羅(正氣師)在過程中來安檢，移防人員順離逃走，B弟弟先跑去探路，剩下R和S還有另外一個食死人，S幹掉剩下的那個食死人，把R的魔杖交給他，讓R攻擊自己然後快去P莊園，R流淚著攻擊S然後離開，B弟弟回來沒追到，弄醒S回V陣營。


End file.
